Gakuen Escape
by TaffyGirl
Summary: The First Gakuen Alice/Max Ride fanfic ever! Max receives a new mission from the Voice: to infiltrate an Itex School called Gakuen Alice and retrieve the students suppressed there. Originally written by Sushifan123. Now edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm TaffyGirl; Sushifan's friend! She asked me to take over her story because she was too occupied with her other stories. And since I helped her write the story, and I knew it best, here I am. The first few chapters that she wrote are almost the same here. This takes place after MAX.**

**However I recently made some new changes, but it's pretty much the same. Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**The File**

"Stop! I think we're in the computer room already!" hissed Nudge.

Yes I know what you are thinking. We were breaking into Itex Headquarters AGAIN. And yes we were hacking into the mainframe AGAIN and all because the Voice has been particularly annoying the past few months.

Apparently the Voice's new mission for us is to take down all the institutions for genetically mutated people like us! ARGH! If I could just find the FREAKING thing (and yes I said thing…I was starting to think it wasn't human) that is the Voice...IT IS SOOO DEAD!

Nudge flopped down at the nearest computer and began typing furiously.

"Ok.. next target is...Whoa!" Nudge's eyes suddenly when very wide as she stared at the blinking screen in front of her.

"What? What is it?" I practically yelled into Nudge's ear. Ok so patience isn't one of my top points... so what?

"Ummm... our next target is apparently NOT a genetic mutating lab but... a boarding school... Wait, it gets worse. This is a school for people born with special powers called um...Alices..."

"Ok, it says here that Alices have 4 no- 5 types, 4 power levels and- 5 class levels."

I was getting really impatient here so I shoved Nudge off her chair and began reading the file on this _boarding school. _

It read:

"Alices have four basic types. The first is Latent Type. Latent Alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP (mental) abilities. It's the most normal class and students here are of the serious type.

"Known Types of Latent Alice: Teleportation, Telekinesis, Mind Reading/Control, Cat-Dog Predisposition, Illusion, Soul Inserting, Predisposition, Divination, etc.

"The next is Technical Type. Just like its name, Technical Alice types appear when the individual experiments, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields.

"Know types of Technical Alice: Invention, Plant Manipulation, Chemistry, Cooking, Instrumental, Knowledge, etc.

"Next is Somatic Type. This type is not filled with inventions or practice unlike other classes. The Somatic Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in pheromone or physical ability.

"Known types of Somatic Alice: Animal Pheromone, Human/Gender type Pheromone, Super Speed, Heightened Senses, Body Manipulation, etc.

"Finally there is Special Ability. Basically, this class is for students with Alices that don't exactly fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class.

"Known types of Special Alice: Alice Nullification, Shadow Manipulation, Doppelganger Cloning, Decoration, Mirror living, etc.

"There is also an extra type called Dangerous Ability*. This is considered to be an extra type: basically, the Alice is so strong that it is a threat to the school. This class is very different from all the others and could also be described as an occult.

"Known types of Dangerous Alice: Fire, Wind, Ice, Curse Mark, Death Mark, Soul Sucking, Stealing, Barrier, etc.

*All the students in this type work as hired mercenaries. Getting hired for missions like assassinations and spying. This class is also the new hit force for Itex"

"OMG!" Nudge shrieked into my ear, as she was reading over my shoulder. "THIS must be why the Voice needs us to take this school out!"

I kept reading:

"Every Alice is categorized as one of four _shapes_, which specify how much of it can be used and how often.

Childhood: The Alice slowly appears and disappears as the child grows into an adult.

Diffuse: The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level.

Intermittent: The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level.

Limitless: The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused."

Gazzy and Angel shivered, this seemed like pretty serious stuff...

I went on:

" A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's school work, Alice level and attitude. There are four rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar.

No-Star: Students who are below average. This is mainly reserved for children. They have bad living conditions and not enough money to spend with.

Single: Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank and is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division.

Double: Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice and is needed to graduate the Middle School Division.

Triple: Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both and is needed to graduate the High School Division.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies-to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students".

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate:

No-Star: 5 Rabbits: (5 US dollars)

Single: 30 Rabbits: (30 US dollars)

Double: 50 Rabbits: (50 US dollars)

Triple: 100 Rabbits: (100 US dollars)

Special: 300 Rabbits: (300 US dollars)"

Ok...major freaky!

"So…the Voice is saying that we need to take this school down?" asked a very confused Iggy.

_No,_Ugh, not the Voice again I thought as I translated what he said to the Flock, _No, I want the Flock to enter the school as students. You do NOT enter as flying bird kids, but as alices with special ability. Angel__-__ Mind control, Gazzy__-__ Imitation, Fang__-__ invisibility, Max__-__Super Strength__, Iggy__-__Echolocation__, and Nudge__-__ Magnetism. I __h__ave already arranged for you to enter as special star students and all under the Dangerous__ A__bility type. _Wow. This was a lot... this is the first time in the history of the world that the voice is actually giving us instructions!

"But why?" I asked the Voice, "Why do we need to do all this? Why not just blow the school up?"

_Because, these students are being forced into this just like you are, I want you to free these kids from the school. They may become great help later on. _

"Ok...strange. You're actually being considerate to these experiments…."

"Well this is all nice and good but where exactly is this school? What is it even called?" asked Fang from his little corner. _The school is called Gakuen Alice. It's located in Japan, just ou__t__side of Tokyo._

My eyes widened as I heard Tokyo.

"Well, Flock," I announced to my family, "Looks like we're heading to Tokyo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**Tokyo Here We Come!**

"TOKYO! This has got to be the best trip, like, EVER! Imeanseriouslyit''thavemoneybutdidn'tVoicesaythatwedon''re"specialstars"...waitnowedon'!" **(Translation: I mean seriously its like the center of shopping and we have to go, right Max? OMG I have to get a dress! Max, can we go to the shopping center? Wait, no we don't have money, but didn't Voice say that we don't have to worry about money because now we're 'special stars' apparently, so we can have as much money as we want? Y****ayayayayay****shopping!**** And then I want to get…wait, no, we don't even know where to start shopping first!)**

"NUDGE SHUT THE FREAK UP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Yes, we had braved the tin can of death because Tokyo was too far, and we were now standing in the middle of Tokyo with nowhere to go and the Voice had forsaken us, leaving us no directions and NO WAY TO SPEAK FREAKING JAPANESE! Nudge wass still excited to shop, Angel was begging to go look at all the "cute stuff Japanese people like to have". Iggy and Gazzy were plotting how to get all the "way cool" Japanese tech so they could blow something up and Fang was...leaning against the trees under the shade, quietly staring at them.

Anyways, we were still lost and had nowhere to go again... Jeez, we should have stayed with mom and then have had cookies..._Max... Focus..._ and then we could have totally continued those air shows... wait..what? Voice?

"VOICE?" suddenly everything in a 20 yard radius turned to face me. Oops, did I just say that out loud?

_Sigh.. Max, Max.. when are you going to learn patience? It's a virtue you know. _One that I apparently don't have. _Max..._ Yah, Yah, Ohmmm and all that, now will you tell me where to freaking go?

Suddenly I had a massive migraine and saw an image of a street with a park and a gorilla bulletin board across from it. Weird.

Wait, your telling me that in supposed to find a giant poster with a gorilla on it and n the park there will be a hidden school? What? How that heck am I going to find that-

Ouch. I just walked head first into an iron pole and was now sitting on the grass wondering how I got there. Great. Just great.

Suddenly something caught my eye and as I looked up, the image above me grew clearer.

It was a bulletin board. With a gorilla on it.

Lovely, well that solves one of our problems.

"Max? Max, are you ok? Angel told us about the bulletin board! oh..." Gazzy said as he just noticed the sign above our heads. Well, I guess having a mind reader does have its uses.

"Let's go." said Fang. This was the second thing he said today, the first thing being 'Good Morning'. Hmmm...he seems quieter than normal. Anyway, I got up and dusted myself off and we all trooped off towards the school.

"Wow, big gates..." Iggy said feeling the wrought iron gate running from his left to right.

We were standing in front of a gigantic wall with a huge gate in the middle. The buildings behind the gate were looking more like they were part of Buckingham Palace than a school by the second.

Then the giant gates swung open and out came three adults.

The one on the right looked like he didn't want to be here and he made my skin crawl. He was wearing a shiny black robe with black pants underneath and black high heeled boots. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a lot of rings and one earring on his left ear. The most freaky thing about him was that he was wearing a mask that made his eyes look white and blank. There was just something he gave off that said DANGER STAY AWAY FROM ME.

The guy on the left had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a loose sweater. He looked pretty ordinary except for the fact that he had a vine growing of his wrist and stretching to his ear and talking to him. Not strange at all.

Finally the guy in the middle had wavy blond hair that fell to his shoulders and bright blue eyes he was wearing some sort of frilly white shirt with a plait skirt. Freaky.

Gazzy fell down laughing at the sight of him and was quieted almost immediately by the guy on the right. Iggy chuckled as Angel sent a mental picture of the three men to him. Nudge just stared, for once in her life, silently. And Fang was just... Fang. He just glared at the men with a 'take two steps towards me and you die' look.

"Hi, my name is Narumi but you can call me Naru-sensei!" pipped the gaylord in the middle with accented English. Suddenly sparkles filled the air and he seemed to have a love-love aura around him. Angel blacked out and we all felt a little dizzy, too dizzy to kill the guy who knocked my baby out! Fang groaned and took two steps towards the gay guy, or, Narumi, and collapsed. "I have a Human Pheromone Alice!" suddenly the air stopped glowing and we all felt immediately better. Ok , so we're not under attack.

"Hello, my name is Misaki-sensei, I have Plant Manipulation Alice." said the plain looking man to the left. The vine around his wrist grew and smacked a dancing Narumi on the head.

"Persona." stated the guy on the right. Suddenly the air turned acrid and a black cloud surrounded the guy's body. There was an aura around him that screamed bloody murder. We all took a few steps back, away from him. "Death Mark Alice." he said with an evil, sadistic grin. I started. That was one of the Alices listed under the Dangerous Alice Category in the File at the school. This Alice was one to be feared.

"Heh, heh, that's enough Persona." giggled Narumi nervously, "Stop scaring our new and cute students." We all sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Whatever." muttered Persona as he dissipated the black cloud and stalked off into the woods beyond the buildings.

"Anyways," Narumi turned back to us and smiled, "Welcome to Gakuen Alice. We've been expecting you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**Pinch Me... Is This Real?**

As we walked down the fancy-shmancy school hall, the Narumi guy was chattering crazily in very accented English.

I have never seen so much richness in my life. All of us were shocked out of our minds. Was this even a _school_? It looked more like a castle or the richest-man-alive's house.

"Here are your rooms. Since you all are siblings, you apartments will be interconnected. Your rooms are also the fanciest, seeing that you are all special star."

The teacher threw open double doors at the end of the hall which were marked with a symbol of a star in a circle. We all gasped. The room beyond was amazing. It was a living room decked out with giant sofas, beanbags, and at the center, a giant flat screen that took up an entire wall complete with a library of video games and DVDs. The ceiling was about 2 stories high. Beyond the door we could see a dining room and there was a staircase that extended to the second floor.

"What? What is it?" Iggy was being really frustrated at the fact that he could not see anything about the room.

Gazzy quickly whispered the positioning of the room in his ear as Iggy's eyes got wider and wider.

"Score!" Both of them quickly ran over to the closest sofa and pounced on it. They sank about halfway into it and bounced back out.

"Whoa, what is this sofa made of?" Nudge asked as she carefully sat down on the couch and still bounced about 3 feet in the air.

"Our staff with the Alice of Crafting created this special stuffing for the furniture so that it will stay bouncy and soft for a long time." That Narumi-freak sounded like a commercial…

"This is SO fun!" Angel was bouncing on one of the bean bags. She jumped about 10 feet high and then flipped only to bounce back up again.

"Yes, it is. Now, would you like to see your rooms?" the teacher lead us up the staircase to the second floor of our rooms. Once there, we could see 6 doors each marked with our names. Narumi threw open the first room marked "Angel".

Angel gasped.

The room was huge and spacious, about the same size as the living room. It was painted bright pink and was filled with stuffed animals. There was a pink desktop in the corner on a lavish writing desk. The bed that stood in the middle had a pink gauzy canopy over it and a huge amount of pillows. There was a door in the far corner that led to a pink tiled bathroom. There was another door leading to a wardrobe stuffed with uniforms.

"I-is this all really mine?"Angel asked nervously.

"Yes. Now try picking up one of the stuffed animals."

Angel bent over and picked up a small bunny. Suddenly it blinked, stood up and hugged her. Angel giggled happily and started playing with it. The stuffed dolls around her also came to life and started playing and dancing.

"These dolls are made by a special student who can make toys come to life."

We left Angel playing in her room and moved on to Gazzy's room. Its layout wass exactly like Angel's room except everything was camo green instead of pink. Instead of the dolls and stuffed animals, models of weapons covered the walls and toy trucks and cars littered the floor. When we stepped into the room, Gazzy immediately ran over to the weapons and started fiddling with a life sized Glock. When he pulled the trigger, there was actually a bullet,but as soon as it hit something, it disappointed in a burst of light and turned into something random, like candy or little plastic toys.

When we entered Nudge's room, she immediately shrieked and rushed around her room gushing. The room was slightly smaller than Angel and Gazzy's, but it was dwarfed by the giant desk-and-mirror thing and the walls were purple. When we opened the drawers, we found that it was filled with every imaginable cosmetic was stuffed in there. Apparently it was some sort of special cosmetic that none of us understood but still, it was cool.

Iggy's room was a dream come true for him. It was painted brilliantly white so that he could actually see within it. He basically just stood in the dead center of the room for half an hour, enjoying the fact that he could actually see. On top of that, there was a table full of bomb making materials. Great. Just great. Now I have to make sure he doesn't blow up something big. There was also a giant CD library with a huge stereo set.

Fang's room was entirely black and was filled with all sorts of computer stuff for his blog. There were computer monitors and web cams scattered across the room. In the center of the room there was a collection of floating touch screens that looked more like floating glass than anything. On every monitor there was a different page of his blog flickering back and forth.

"Finally, we come to the most amazing room of all. Yours." I was the last one left with Narumi, the others too preoccupied by their own rooms. I was very eager to see my own room. I wonder how they made it look like?

As the doors flew open, it looked like a plain blue cube with two doors branching off from it. This was it? Narumi saw the expression on my face and smiled.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like much does it?"

"Nope, not at all. What does it do?"

"Imagine a piece of furniture, anything you want."

I closed my eyes and though about the house we had in the mountains and remembered my old bed. I really missed that bed after we had to leave because of the Erasers. So I imagined that bed. Worn blue covers over a soft mattress.

_Pop_

My eyes snapped open and there it was, my old bed sitting in the middle of the room. I tried imagining the bed in the corner of the room. Suddenly, the bed glided across the room to the preferred corner and came to a stop. Cool.

"As you can see, your room is completely adaptable. Anything you need or want will appear in this room. It could be as outrageous as you want it to be." Narumi said, startling me out of my world. "Well, I will leave you all to your rooms until it is time for dinner. Meet me in the living room at 6 o'clock sharp." and with that. he turned around and practically skipped out of the room

I went back to designing my room when I could finally hear the teacher gone from the room and the main door click shut, I slid out of the room to downstairs where the rest of the Flock were already waiting..

"So, you've all noticed?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

"Yup," said Fang from one of the bean bags.

"Cameras in each room and sound surveillance too," Iggy pointed out.

"And also, how did they know exactly what to put in the room to match our tastes? And they knew our names even though we didn't tell them," said Gazzy, listing of things off with his fingers.

"Yah, and our names are already printed on all of our stuff," realized Nudge.

"Don't eat any of the food," Angel said in our minds. "It's spiked with some sort of truth telling pill. I heard the teacher think about it. They are suspicious. Pretend to eat, but don't."

A shiver ran down my spine. Voice! What have you gotten us into this time? _Relax Max, there is nothing you can't handle with a little patience. _

Narumi entered the room and led us to the huge dining room. The tables that were empty a moment ago were suddenly filled with food. Gazzy and Nudge were drooling at all the rich food sitting in front of them. But they knew the danger so they reeled themselves in from the food and sat down and ignored it. Bless their little mutant hearts!

We spent the entire time pretending to eat and pushing food around our plates. And it worked a little too well.

The teacher in black, or Persona, walked through the double doors. Narumi was protesting by his side. Maybe Narumi wasn't all bad. But he was still a teacher here which meant he was staff for Itex.

Persona strode into the room and slammed the dining room door shut.

_Act dizzy_ Angel sent to all of us _act dizzy because that's what he expects the drug to do to us._

So we all groaned and slumped over, acting woozy and sick.

Persona looked slightly satisfied with his work and walked over to the head of the table and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked straight at me.

"Who are you really and what do you want at this school?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**Lies**

"Who are you really and what do you want at this school?

_Oh great, it's our first day, and they already suspect us. And I thought we were doing well. Angel, tell everyone to lie like we did to the FBI._

"I'm Max, short for Maxine, Ride. I'm 14 years old and I'm the oldest. Out parents are missionaries that adopted all of us, but they travel a lot. We were staying with a friend, but she suddenly became bankrupt, and since she knew we were special, she sold us to this place. We're only here to learn and control our powers. Why would we want to do something to this school?" I asked innocently.

Persona glared coolly into my eyes, then abruptly turned to Fang.

"What about you?"

"Jonathan Ride. Same story as Max. Same age, but second oldest." Persona, obviously not satisfied by this short introduction, turned to Iggy.

"You?' asked Persona,

"I'm James Ride. Same age but I'm the third oldest, and the only one who can cook. And, yes I am blind."

Persona raised his eyebrows at the last comment, and asked "And how did you become blind?"

"Oh, I looked at the sun, you know, the bright glowing thing in the sky?"

Persona glared at him, but it was completely useless. He then turned to the Nudge. "And who are you?"

"Hi! My name is Monique Tiffany Krystal Butterfly Ride, but you can call me Monique. I am 12 years old and I just looooooove fashion and shopping. Ooo! Shopping! Do you have a shopping mall here? I heard the money here is called rabbits. Why is it called rabbits? Are they white? Brown? Or do they sprout feet and hop? OMG that would be sooooooo awesome! But then it would be hard to keep them, right? But it's still money I guess-"

"Shut up!" everybody in the room yelled in unison. Nudge quickly stopped talking. Persona turned to Gazzy.

"Hey, I'm Zephyr, and I'm 8 years old. I heard that we will do missions. Will we get to use weapons? That would be awesome! We should use knives, or guns, or bombs! Yea, bombs! Bombs are awesome!"

Persona finally turned to Angel. "And what about you?" he asked.

"Hi! I'm Angelina. I'm 7 years old, and I am Zephyr's actual sister. And," Angel stared into Persona's masked eyes, "Can you get me a drink? I'm really thirsty."

Then, to Narumi's and Misaki's amazement, he turned and walked away, towards the cafeteria.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat. Are you going to show us our classes now?" I asked Narumi, the gay one.

"Um…right!" he exclaimed. "Come this way my lovely children!" and started to skip away. I looked at Fang, questioning if we should follow him. He silently shrugged his shoulders.

_Oh wow. How helpful._ I then took lead, turning on my heels, and following the gay lord, dreading to go to class.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**New Students?**

As we approached the school buildings, Narumi told Fang, Iggy, and I to go to the middle school building, and for Angel to go to the lower elementary building.

"Your homeroom teachers will meet you outside the building."

"What about Ga-Zephyr and I?" asked Nudge. I raised my eyebrows slightly at that, and Iggy muttered into my ear 'Fnick', with a smirk on his face. How I wanted to punch that freaking smirk off!

"Oh, both of you are in _my_ homeroom. Aren't you excited?" exclaimed Narumi. Nudge and Gazzy shot pleading glances at me, but I shook my head slightly, telling them to behave.

And that is when I really felt nervous, because at that point, everybody split, walking to their respective building. Fang, who was walking next to me, silently asked if I was okay.

"I'm worried about them, this school is obviously not safe, and…"

_They'll be fine, Max_ Oh wonderful, the Voice is back.

_Oh, and now you can see the future too? _I thought snidely back.

_Maximum-_

_Oh shut it. _And miracle of miracles, it complied.

"Right," I said aloud to Fang and Iggy, and with one more glance behind us, we trudged off to our class.

Nudge POV

OMG. I'm finally going to school again! I can make new friends, and get good grades, and be comfortable in my new awesome, fashion packed, make- up packed room! I can't wait to give somebody a makeover! I should try Max first, so she can impress Fang, but I might have to get Angel to help me keep her still, because Max would definitely NOT let us give her a makeover…but why do Gazzy and I have to go with the guy dressed as a girl, who's also weirdly happy and girly? It's not fair! And ew! Look at his taste of clothes! That was sooo years ago! And though he looks nice, his fashion sense just doesn't cut it! And his personality is like, so…weird. It kind of creeps me out. Ooo, creeps is a cool word. Creeps, creeps, creeps…

Gasman POV

Great. Not only am I stuck with The Nudge Channel the whole time, I'm also stuck with this really weird teacher. At least Nudge seems somewhat occupied in her thoughts now, but that teacher is really freaky. I really want to throw a bomb at him or something. Oh, it should be a paint bomb that shoots out black, grey, and white! Then he'd be covered with so much paint that it would drown out all those bright colors that hurt my eyes! Awesome! I'll tell Iggy later, and Max never needs to know…

Narumi POV

Oh my! What sweet kids! They'll get along wonderfully with the others! I just hope that Natsume won't hurt them, like he almost did to poor Mikan at first!

Normal POV

As the trio approached the classroom door, Narumi suddenly stopped and spun around to face them.

'Wait here my lovely children, until I call you in!" he said, and skipped into the classroom. The Gasman and Nudge exchanged quick glances, and waited outside anxiously.

Inside the classroom

'Hello my wonderful students!" Narumi shouted.

As usual, nobody was paying attention. Mikan was talking animatedly to Ruka, who was blushing. Hotaru was working on an invention, and Natsume was sleeping with his ever present manga on his face.

"Ahem…as I was saying, I'd like to say that we have two new students today!"

At this statement, the classroom suddenly went quiet. Hotaru looked up from her invention, Ruka and Mikan stopped talking, and Natsume peered through his manga lazily.

"_Monique, Zephyr, you may come in now!" _(**A/N: From now on, if the words are in italics, it's in English. Regular is Japanese. Just wanted to clear that up)**

On cue, Nudge and Gazzy stepped in the classroom. Narumi skipped to them, and asked, _"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"_

Nudge and Gazzy nodded, and just as they were about to start, Hotaru suddenly stood up, and threw two black items at them. With their quick reflexes, they caught the objects, and stared at them.

"Invention number 1037: Ultimate translator. Translates programmed translations into earphones and the speaker on the box so that both parties can understand."

Nudge and the Gasman quickly attached their translators on. The Gasman took a deep breath and said: "Hi, I'm Zephyr. I'm eight years old, am a Special Star, in the Dangerous Ability class, and I have the Alice of Imitation."

As this new fact began to settle in, Nudge burst out quickly: "Hi! I'm Monique, and I am twelve years old! I'm Zephyr's adopted brother! I am a special star too, and in the Dangerous Ability class and I have the Alice of Magnetism. I can make all metal objects fly towards me at will. Isn't that cool? It's like being a superhero! Anyways, I am interested in fashion, friendship, and-" Gazzy cut her off with his hand, preventing the whole class' ears from bleeding. Nudge sheepishly stopped talking.

Narumi, who had slowly been edging towards the door the whole time, suddenly called out: "Since we have new students, it's a free period. Zephyr, you sit next to Nogi Ruka. Monique, sit next to Sakura Mikan. Ja ne!" and ran out the door.

Suddenly, the class erupted into chaos and noise once again, most of them crowded around the Gasman and Nudge.

"Can I see your alice?"

"Did you like America?"

"Why did you move?"

"Will you be friends with me?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Do you guys have any other siblings?"

Suddenly, Natsume tensed, and Persona's figure was leaning on the doorway.

"Kuro Neko, meet at Northern Forest. My two new students, follow me."

Hotaru looked up in interest for a minute, but resumed working. Natsume growled in irritation, but resumed back to reading his manga. Nudge and the Gasman quietly stood up to follow Persona, leaving all the noise and chaos behind with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**New Students Part II**

Angel POV

As Nudge and Gazzy walked away with the weirdly happy teacher, and Max, Fang and Iggy walked towards the bigger building, while my teacher, whose name was Hizuki Irie according to his thoughts, led me towards a smaller building. We soon stopped in front of a classroom, where I could hear a lot of thoughts coming from it, and it made my head hurt. Oddly enough, I could actually understand what they were saying, like their thoughts were in English in my head.

_Why is Hizuki-sensei late?_

_I'm hungry!_

_I need to go the bathroom…_

_When can I control my alice?_

_I'm bored. I want to see Natsume onii-san._

The last thought caught my attention, because I had heard a person called 'Natsume' from some thoughts I had picked up before from her brother. And I knew that 'onii-san' meant older brother. Maybe they were siblings

Third Person POV

As soon as Hizuki-sensei stepped in the classroom, the classroom went silent, and the thoughts calmed down slightly.

"Ohayo minna-chan," he stated. "We have a new student today. Angelina?"

Angel skipped in happily at her name. Her mind had quickly picked up Japanese after reading all her classmate's thoughts, and chirped cheerfully, "Ohayo! My name is Angelina Ride. I am a Special Star, Dangerous Ability, and I have the Mind Control Alice. Please be nice to me!"

The thoughts suddenly flooded in her head again.

"_Mind Control? Scary…."_

"_She's cute."_

"_Wow, already a Special Star!"_

"_Dangerous Ability like Youichi?"_

"_Hn, another Dangerous like me? I guess that means my alice won't scare her as much…but it's worth a try."_

Angel immediately turned her big blue eyes to the direction of the last string of thoughts. They had come from the same person as before. The boy about her age was stoic and had silver-grey hair, and seemed rather cold.

"Her partner will be Hijiri Youichi in the back, no exceptions. Free period today, I have more important work to do," Hizuki-sensei announced.

Angel quickly skipped down to the seat next to Youichi's seat, and smiled at him.

"Don't sit next to me you ugly girl," he said coldly. Angel's smile dropped, and immediately began to feel angry. Who was he to call her ugly? He didn't even know her! While she was thinking negative thoughts about him, ghosts suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising her and intimidating her for a second, until she realized that it was only Youichi's alice. She stared into his cold eyes, and said plainly, "Stop using your alice." To the class' amazement, he did, and as soon as the ghosts had disappeared, his eyes focused, dazed, and then sent a cold glare at her, which she then returned with a deadly glare that she had learned from Max. They had a mini glaring contest for a few minutes until a strange person in black clothes and makeup with a white half mask appeared at the doorway.

"Come Youichi, and Angelina. There's some business to do," Persona stated.

Angel and Youichi ended their glaring contest, and with a huff, both stalked to Persona, and all three disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. The rest of the class simply stared at the doorway open-mouthed, shocked at the strange turn of events, which was slightly too much for their young brains.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I've decided to stop my hiatus due to some wonderful reviewers! So here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

* * *

**New Students Part III**

Walking down the hallway and passing all the classrooms kept reminding me how much I _hate_ school. Ok, I've only been to school once at Anne's, and it didn't exactly turn out to be a normal school, but still. Plus, other than the headmaster pulling out a taser at me, there were other rather unpleasant memories...

_Flashback:_

_ Then I froze. It wasn't an attack. The girl had pressed herself against Fang like static cling, and she went on her tiptoes and kissed him, right on the mouth. _

_ Fang stood there for a moment, then his hands came up, holding her around the waist. I waited for him to push her away, hoping he would be sensitive about it, not hurt her feelings. _

_ But I watched, dumbfounded, as Fang's hands slid slowly up her back, holding the girl closer. He angled his head so they could kiss better._

_ I stepped back, no breathing, feeling like I was going to hurl._

_ Oh, God._

I sneaked a look at Fang, who was walking beside me with a blank expression on his face. I know he had already said he loves me, but still, the memory was unsettling. I shook the thoughts away and looked at Iggy, who was walking on the other side of me. He was fiddling with something in his pocket, which seemed suspiciously like a bomb. I glared at him, although of course, it didn't work on him.

As we stopped in front of the a large pair of doors, Mr. Misa-what was his name again? told us, "_Stay here until I call you in_" and walked in.

Tsubasa POV

Misaki was hitting me with her fist because I had fallen asleep again. Suddenly, she stopped with her fist mid-air as Misaki-sensei walked in. "Class, we have three new students today. Please welcome them."

Iggy POV

I heard Mr. Misaki call us in, and elbowed Max and Fang. As we walked in, even I could feel all the stares looking at us. It made me paranoid; it felt like we were back in the labs, with all these scientists looking at us. I touched the bomb in my pocket, ready to use it in case something happened-I snapped out of it when Mr. Misaki told us to introduce ourselves...when I realized none of knew japanese. Now what? Max must've realized too because I heard her whisper the problem to Mr. Misaki. He cleared his throat and called this guy named...Tsubasa? up and told him something in japanese. It sounded like gibberish to me.

Then I heard the teacher say, "_Tsubasa will translate for you guys. So please go ahed and introduce yourselves". _Max, being the leader, started off by saying, "Hi, I'm Maxine Ride, Alice of Super Strength, Dangerous Ability, Special Star. All three of us are adopted siblings. I'm the oldest."

Fang spoke up next in a monotone, "Nick Ride." I could tell Max rolled her eyes as she continued for him, "This antisocial guy has the Alice of Invisibility, Dangerous Ability, Special Star, and he's the second oldest. Oh, and although he looks dark and scary, he's actually a very cuddly person that loves cute things."

I tried to hide my laughter to no avail as Max called Fang antisocial and called him cuddly, and I was sure Fang was glaring at both me and Max right now.

"Hey, I'm Jeff Ride, Alice of Echolocation, Dangerous Ability, Special Star. And oh yea, I'm blind. But seriously, I'm a great cook, and by the way, I'm single in case any of you ladies here are interested." Max kicked me and muttered, "sexist pig" under her breath. Tsubasa, our translator, had collapsed in laughter, and could barely translate for us by the end of it, but the class seemed to get the gist of it.

Max POV

Fang's lack of speech had really annoyed me. I mean, was it that hard to say what like three things? I hope he learned his lesson to say more next time with my little improv there.

As soon as the guy Tsubasa had finished translating, he smiled at us and said to me, "_Welcome to Gakuen Alice. You guys are pretty funny_." By then, Fang was glaring daggers at Tsubasa, who noticed and decided to run back to his seat before Fang killed him.

Suddenly, my relaxed mood stopped when I felt a presence at the door. It felt like an evil, I-will-kill-you presence, and Iggy and Fang stiffened next to me. The door opened to reveal the creepy guy wearing all black...Persona?

"_Come on, my new students, I have a mission to you. Your siblings are waiting for you." _I thought about giving a snappy remark back, but then I realized that he could potentially harm Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, so I decided against it, and flipped him the bird instead. (Haha flipped him the bird...get it? Cuz we are part...never mind)

With that, all three of us, followed Persona out of the cheerful classroom.

* * *

**What is this mysterious mission? And why is Persona gathering the Flock? Chapter 8 coming soon! Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**********Hi everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to put this chapter up; I had no time because my school started early, and I had writer's block. However, I did make this chapter longer than usual to make it up to you! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites; it really motivates me to keep writing! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

**Mission I:**

Persona led us out of the school grounds, and we found ourselves in the middle of the forest. Just as I started to panic, I saw Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy jump towards me.

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you again! How was your first class?" as they all hugged me.

"Ew, don't remind me, our teacher was so disgusting and like, colorful and it was like he had NO fashion sense or whatever, and then-"  
"OK I GET IT," I yelled desperately to save my bleeding ears, and Nudge quickly stopped talking and gave me a sheepish grin. "What about you Angel?"

She looked up at me with wide innocent blue eyes and said "It was fine Max," which made me suspect that she had shown off again, but I just narrowed my eyes at her and stayed silent. I'm pretty sure she had already read my thoughts anyways.

Persona cleared his throat and we all shut up. It was then that I realized there were two other kids there. One was a short kid around Gazzy and Nudge's age with jet black hair and a black cat mask. The other was a little kid with silver hair who was about Angel's age.

_Those are Youichi and Natsume. Natsume is in the same class as Gazzy and Nudge, and Youichi is in my class. Youichi can control spirits, and Natsume can control fire, _I heard Angel's voice tell me in my head.

Wow such a little kid controlling spirits? Kinda creepy...no wonder he's here. And fire? I'd better keep Gazzy and Iggy away from him, or who knows how they'll use that to their advantage! Angel giggled at that. _Get out of my mind Angel! _

"The mission is to infiltrate this corporation building and retrieve two data disks. You will hand these discs to me by dawn tomorrow morning. Eliminate anyone in your way, and failure will not be accepted. Here are the coordinates of the building." and with that we all left.

Natsume POV:

I watched Youichi carefully out of the corner of my eye while he skillfully followed me as I darted through the trees of the forest. Not far behind me were the weird new kids. They seemed very agile and quite capable, but I had already found out their alices and I was beginning to doubt their ability. How the heck did they get into Dangerous Ability with such pathetic alices? I just hoped that they wouldn't drag me down.

Max POV:

As we neared the building, we darted into nearby trees and bushes. Just the entrance alone had about 100 guards. Fun. At least they were human and not some type of mutant...at least that's what I hoped. Then I noticed the logo on their uniforms...Mr. Chu's logo. So he had connections in Japan too. I mentally groaned. Great, so Itex was out to destroy Mr. Chu...and I had to help them. It was nice to have a chance to destroy Mr. Chu, but the idea of helping Itex closer to world domination wasn't exactly an appealing idea. I looked over at Fang, and he nodded. Seemed he had noticed too. Just as I was going to signal to the rest of them to attack, the kid Natsume just nonchalantly walked out. The guards immediately noticed him and yelled out something in japanese, but before they had even touched Natsume, a huge fire enveloped them, and they were immediately burned to a crisp. Youichi's spirits then came out and possessed a few soldiers and had also started attacking. It was strangely similar to Angel's mind control. Speaking of which, Angel had also begun mind controlling the guards, and so we all started beating them up. It was so easy, as they were in fact, human, and were extremely delicate. Their weapons were really annoying, but for the most part they were so slow that they never got a chance to use them. In about 15 min, we had already wiped out the whole outer defense. I could distinctly hear the alarms going off in the building, so we quickly ran inside.

Natsume POV:

The new kids had actually wiped out the guards with ease...without their alices. Now I know why they were in Dangerous Ability...not because of their alices, but because of their own skills. One thing kept bothering me though...their alices weren't that strange or hard to hide. With their skills, they could've become mercenaries, assassins, bodyguards, anything in the real world. Why bother coming to Gakuen Alice? It seemed so suspicious...my thoughts were interrupted as we entered the control room that had a complicated looking keypad attached to it. Just as I was about to burn it, the weird brown-skinned girl...Monique? stepped forward and went up to the keypad and after a few seconds, entered the correct code while I attempted to hide my surprise. How in the world did she know the code? Maybe she was a spy?

Max POV:

Nudge, our own little hacker, had gotten us into the control room, and managed to hack into the control system, shut down all the alarms, AND managed to find the two data disks, all within a few minutes. I was worried about the other two kids starting to get suspicious as her, but I guess we could always just say she did it with her magnetism. After all, the stuff WAS all metal. I took the two disks from Nudge and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here before they realize the systems off," I yelled. We all ran out of the control room, and rushed down the hallway where we had entered from. A few of the guards had begun to regain consciousness, but after a few stomps in the face they were out cold again. As soon as we made it back outside, to our complete chock, the Natsume kid burned down the whole entire building. Then he turned towards us with cold suspecting eyes, a fireball in hand.

"Why was that girl able to do all that stuff? Is she actually a spy waiting to attack Gakuen Alice? Why are you guys here with such weak alices?" he growled in a pretty threatening voice considering he was like, 10.

"Whoa whoa calm down there." Iggy said, hands raised. "Monique isn't a spy. Her alice is magnetism. She just rewired everything."

"Yea and seriously, you can't just call our alices weak. No matter what, we still got sent to this school," Gazzy chimed in.

"Ok seriously, we can discuss later. Let's just give these stupid disks to the black scary guy first, " I yelled over them impatiently, and took off running back in the direction of the school. To my relief, everyone was following, however reluctant they were. I sighed wearily, and Fang next to me raised an eyebrow. _Voice?_ he mouthed. I shook my head slightly and mouthed back, _Kids, _which he then smirked at.

Natsume POV:

We arrived back at the Northern Forest, and the leader girl, Maxine, gave the disks to Persona, who just nodded and faded into the shadows and disappeared. I decided to also take my leave then, exhausted from using my alice, and took a mental note to ask that group of kids more questions. They definitely had a hidden purpose, and I was going to figure it out, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Natsume is starting to suspect Max and the Flock, and is determined to find out what they're hiding! Will the Flock be able to keep their secret from him? Next chapter: The Secret**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, it's TaffyGirl! Wow I haven't been on Fanfiction in ages. I honestly almost forgot I even had a story, and I am so sorry to all those readers out there. I guess it's because I stopped using Fanfiction all together, and I also have begun to lose interest in Gakuen Alice. I have no clue what is happening in that manga anymore, and I unfortunately am also losing track of Maximum Ride. Life's getting busier and I didn't realize there were actually so many people who enjoyed reading this. I'm not sure if I will ever continue this story again, but there is an off chance I will, because I did write another chapter after all! (albeit like 2 years late).**

**I am so sorry for the dedicated readers out there who enjoy this story, and thank you all for the amazing reviews and all the people who favorited this story. Those are what really got me to write this chapter. This chapter is longer (as kind of an apology?). Honestly, **** I am not sure where this is going anymore, so if anyone would like to adopt this story (like I did) or has any suggestions, feel free to send me a message. Unfortunately there are no guarantees if I will write any more, with all that has been happening, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and who knows, maybe I will continue. (: Thank you all for understanding!**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice, or in fact the first three chapters.**

* * *

**The Secret I:**

Max POV:

As soon as we had separated from the Natsume kid, I had called a flock meeting and currently we were all in my room, discussing what we had found out about the school, with the main point of discussion being-surprise, surprise-Natsume.

"So this Natsume person has already begun to suspect us. Nudge, Gazzy; you two are in the same class as him right? Do you think he poses a danger to us? Other than the fact that he can potentially burn us into crisps."

"Well...only a few people were around him, and he seemed pretty bored about everything-" Gazzy managed to say, before Nudge interrupted.

"He's kind of really cold and mean and what's the word, isolated from everyone else because he has a really bad attitude and seems to act all high and mighty around everyone, not to mention that he has serious anger management issues. And I keep hearing the words 'Black Cat' which I think refers to him because I remember that scary Persona guy said that to him as well although I can't figure out why he is referred to that so often when he has a real name. Oh but he might have some friends after all because there were a few people who weren't scared of him. There was the expressionless girl who gave us the translators which I still can't understand how they work and then there's a cute blonde boy who has the most ADORABLE bunny on his shoulder that I'm sure Angel would really love to talk to because it is so cute and fluffy and because she can talk to animals-"

"NUDGE!" Everyone shouted simultaneously in attempts to shut her up. She abruptly stopped and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Stay on topic Nudge, and don't interrupt Gazzy either. Was there anyone else he seemed close with other than translator girl and bunny boy?" I asked.

Gazzy frowned and said, "Yea there was another girl with pigtails who was talking with the blonde guy."

"She seemed to be really happy and comfortable laughing around Natsume even though he was giving off an unapproachable aura," added Nudge.

"Okay, we should probably approach these 'friends' of his so we can learn more about him and make sure to avoid his suspicion as much as possible. Angel, did you pick up anything bad about him?"

"Hm...he was pretty confused and was thinking about how we are suspicious, but that's it. He's pretty determined to find out the truth, but I don't think he's a bad person. Oh also, Youichi refers to Natusme as 'older brother' although they are not related, so they must be very close too," Angel replied.

_Pay careful attention to those around you Maximum, and take advantage of those you can make your allies. Make sure you make the right decisions about whom you make your comrades though, and whom you make your enemies._

"Max?" Fang asked, snapping me out of my daze before I could ask the Voice any further.

"Right, so Nudge and Gazzy be extra careful because you guys are in Natsume's class where he can watch you guys all the time. Be alert, and make sure you don't do anything suspicious. Try to learn more about him from your classmates. Angel, try to get more information out of Youichi without actually forcing him to. Fang, Iggy, and I will figure out as much as we can by asking around as well. Remember to keep low, and stay clear of the teachers because they can easily kick us out of the school and blow our mission. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay then, everyone go to bed then, it's getting late and we might get another mission tomorrow."

After everyone else had left my room, Fang came up to me and asked, "Was it the Voice just now?"

I repeated the words that it had told me to him. He silently thought over them for a bit, then replied, "I agree with it. For now, we'll just keep watch and we can decide who we want to become allies with later."

He left my room, leaving me to my own thoughts once again, before I eventually fell asleep to the blissful darkness.

Natsume POV:

After what had happened during the mission, my suspicions about the new students were confirmed. Considering how secretive they were, and how skilled they were without the use of their alices, I knew that there was definitely something they were hiding that I was determined to figure out. However, it seemed like they had also began to become suspicious of me because the two new kids in my class started to keep their watch on me. Whenever I pretended to sleep, I would notice that the two of them would occasionally sneak glances at me, as if making sure I wasn't going to suddenly set the whole school on fire. During lunch break, Ruka came up to talk to me.

"Natsume, have you talked to the new students at all?"

"Not really, other than a few words from last night's mission," I said, my eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"That's what I thought," Ruka frowned. "They were asking me and Mikan questions about you. Not anything personal," he hurriedly rushed, seeing my expression, "Just things like your reputation in school and stuff."

Now I was sure that they were investigating me, but why? Had they figured out I was determined to unveil their secrets? How did they know that I was trying to find information on them?

"Thanks Ruka," I said. "But I'm starting to find them suspicious, so tell me anything you learn about them while they talk to you. Try to befriend them and figure out what they are after while I investigate from the sidelines."

Ruka nodded and left.

Angel POV:

I took my seat next to Youichi when class started and smiled at him. He glared at me in return, but I knew from his thoughts that he wasn't really angry with me. He was still a bit careful around me because I was apparently the only one who was not scared of him, and the only one his age that was stronger than him, which made me happy. Max had said to get close to him to learn more about Natsume because the two of them were close, but I had already planned on getting close to Youichi anyways because I felt that we could become friends.

Max POV:

I had given out orders like I had a concrete plan...but of course I didn't really have one yet. _Calm down Maximum. There's always a plan. _And of course my wonderful Voice only imparted this enlightening piece of wisdom without actually helping me. It was currently lunch and so I idly looked around the classroom. The Tsubasa guy who was our translator on the first day of class was chatting with a pink haired girl and seemed friendly enough. I decided that he would be our best bet in figuring out anything about the school. I caught Fang's glance at me and from his expression I could tell he was thinking about the same thing. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand, signaling him to stay where he was, and approached Tsubasa with Fang.

"Excuse us," I said, cutting off Tsubasa's conversation with the girl he was talking to. He looked at us and smiled. "Need some help?"

"Actually, yes we do," I replied. "I've been hearing a lot about this person called 'Black Cat'. He sounds like someone important that we should know about or stay away from...?" I asked.

Tsubasa's smile faded. "'Black Cat'? You've probably already met him considering you know Persona. Black Cat is one of the people who carries out missions for Persona, which would also mean he's plenty dangerous. Although he won't harm you if you don't do anything to him"

I mentally rolled my eyes at that. Too late, it looked like we had already rubbed Natsume the wrong way judging from his suspicious looks and questions last night. Well now we knew that Natsume wasn't exactly hiding his danger, he was almost projecting it to the whole school. No wonder Nudge and Gazzy had said that most people tended to avoid him. But call me paranoid, something kept bugging me about him, and I was going to figure out everything I possible could about this kid because I knew he would definitely play an important part in our mission.


End file.
